How We Met
by Troy N
Summary: When Jade first starts school and meets Beck.
1. Chapter 1

Jade P.O.V

It was my first day and gosh I was nervous. I was the art freak at my old school but I know I'd fit in better here. At least I hope I would. I was tired of people walking over me so I was going through what my mother called a rebellious phase. Whatever.

I walked through the doors of the school and saw everyone being loud and obniouxs. A girl started to spin towards me and mind you she was the loudest of them all.

"Hi" she shouted as if I was def. "I'm Trina and I'm one of the most talented person in the school of course. As if you couldn't tell. Who are you girl dressed in black."

I don't know what it was about her but something about her and her voice ticked me off to no end.

I spoke very loudly back to make a point. "I am Jade and you are annoying." I said. "Now get out of my face before I make you. Shoo now!"

She bit in her lip and ran off. What had gotten into me. It didn't matter she was gone now and my head was pounding a little less. I walked to my first class. The teacher was just as loud and annoying as the girl. My headache was never going to go away at this rate. Can this lesson be anymore stupid. Everyone looked at me. I had said that out loud hadn't I. As class ended I started to walk towards the door when a guy with braids spilled his lunch all over me.

"Sorry." the boy said.

"Sorry. Are you kidding me! Do you think I just carry around extra clothes in my bag!" I screamed not being able to take much more.

As I walked out a red headed girl was walking towards me. Just my luck..

"Hi" she said way to bubbly for the day I was having. "I'm Kat who are you. Ooooo Are you new. I was new once too... But that was a really really really lonnngggg time ago."

I had had enough. "Shooo" I said waving my hands madly in front of her. She scurried off fast.

I had finally made it to the lunch room and I could hear people whispering about me. That's that girl some said. Others said I heard she was one tuff chick you don't want to mess with her. they even got as wild as I heard she eats metal nails and raw chickens. I decided I had enough for today and started to walk out. I ran into this gorgeous boy who I recognized from that wierdos class.

"In a hurry" he said smoothly. "I was under the impression you hadn't eaten"

I don't know why I said it but I did. "Yeah they were out of metal nails and raw chickens."

"Oh I see" he smirked. "Well unfortunately they happen to be out of that most days."

"Darn" I said. "Well I guess that's lunch for me then I said starting to walk away quickly."

"Hey I didn't get your"... he said

I stopped him. "It's Jade" I said "my name is jade."

Then I hurried out and spent lunch in my car. This was going to be a long week. Everyone also thinks I'm mean. Ah well, I can live with that.

Becks P.O.V

She had just walked off. It was a bit confusing... She'd left pretty fast, did my breath stink. Everyone was saying how tuff she was but she didn't seem that tuff just nervous. I think she's just scared and startled. I would get more out of her tomorrow. I would make her talk to me. then I would feel this New girl out for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Becks P.O.V

I walked into school my goal to find this New girl named Jade. I had looked up all the information I could find by telling Sinjin I would sit by him at lunch

today if he could get me what I needed to know her. He found out her favorite color had changed within the last few months to black, she loved sushi, she

didn't fit in at her old school, she drove a car, she could sing, and where she lived which I can't say off the top of my head. In other words I had lunch plans,

whoopie. I was glad he came through though but I hated having lunch plans. I had wanted lunch plans with her but maybe I could still make that work. As

long as I could keep Sinjin quite I may have a chance in hell. I strutted into school a confidence I had questioned since yesterday, and btw I had checked my

breath that was defiantly not it. I could not find her anywhere all day till it was finally class time/aka show time! I sat down right next to the most beautiful

girl I had ever seen and tried to act all cool and indifferent.

Hi. I said. Funny ending up next to you huh.

She tried to hide a bit of a grin. "Oh yes so funny seeing as I've had to try so very hard to avoid you all day because you wouldn't stop looking for me. She faked sniffed me. Hmm smells like desperation" she said.

I pretended to fan it towards her. "Oh you know you like it. You feed off misery and desperation, I think it was even on your application." 'You know I think I can fix the problem if you have lunch with me though.'

She seemed to be thinking then said. "Ok but only if you promise to leave me alone the rest of the day."

"Ok" I said "but only if you promise to spend the whole lunch with me. I don't think you can do it though."

"Oh come on you can't be that annoying and if it get rid of you. How bad can it be." she said.

Jades P.O.V

Bad, it could be very very bad. Apparently we had a lunch buddy today, one he had neglected to mention. We had just finished a long talk about how this

toad was doing the lighting for the school play this year in unending detail and him hero worshiping this Beck guy. He had said lunch not unusual torture,

though at this point I think I would have spilled anything just to get him to shut up. I couldn't take it anymore!

"I think I would have rather have had lunch with that Trina girl and the idiot redhead!" I snapped.

"But Trina is extremely annoyi... Hey that's not nice!" He said clearly upset.

I pointed to my face. "See this is me not caring!"

Beck started to laugh. You said lunch not this I waved my hands around at Beck.

He continued to laugh. "Hey you made the deal tuff chick I didn't make you do anything."

"Deal off" I said standing up quickly to storm off.

He smirked that cute yet annoying smirk. "Ok" he said "i'll just see you later then".

"Oh yes" I said. "Just wait till you do."

He looked slightly worried. Which was good in my book. I would so get revenge. Then I would kiss him and it would be super awesome.

Wait... Did I just think that! Then a red Cat ran by. Weird people!

Becks P.O.V

This was good very good. You know unless I got caught. I had a plan though a plan to catch her when she least expected it, then shed have to talk to me.

She would wouldn't she? See another thing Sinjin had found out for me was where she likes to go after school. How he found this out I didn't want to know.

That was on weird kid, but the plan was in action. Typically I don't like to compliment myself but this may just be brilliant.


	3. Chapter 3

In hospital don't most likely won't be able to update tonight. I'll be all hooked up, lol.


	4. what happened

So I'm an honest and blunt kind of girl so I'll speak of what happened. A cliff notes version. I was in the hospital because I was starting to bleed to death. I have been ok but very tired since so I'm taking a wee break and doing what us southern girls do best when were to weak. Curling up under a quilt in my bed I love which was outrageous so I need to make sure I use it as much as I can so its worth an arm and a leg. Laying here though I can garuntee it was totally worth it... Please hang in there with me even though updates may be slow. It aparently make take some time before I'm back to myself. Being weak and tired all the time stinks! My Persian has decided to be my offical cuddle therapy though along with my family who has decided to be with me all the time. Or it could just be the bed. Lol. Anyway that's what happened.


	5. READ!

So I am sorry I fell off the map but i'm going to attempt to start posting again. Thank you to all those readers who have kept up with my work and to all my new readers. I have had a hell of a few months. I will give you the cliff notes version. I went on vacation with my family and while I was gone my husband moved out and into his ex gfs place, funny thing is I found out on fb when it said my husband was in a relationship with her and I was like thats funny hes married to me. I then had to call HER to get ahold of him to find out what the hell was going on to which he responded did I not get his text because that makes it so much better… NOT! Also no I didn't get his stupid text where he tries to "breakup" with his wife. Blindsided is an understatement. So anyway I moved back to my home town and had to block his number where he keeps begging for me back. PATHETIC! Needless to say please have patience with me. I will do my best. 3 xoxo T


End file.
